Requiem para un alma
by Suraya2903
Summary: UA - Historia de amor entre un ángel y un demonio. Cuando un cazador se vuelve presa, cuando una romance se vuelve tragedia... Es el momento en que un corazón herido cuenta su maldición.


_Hola Alma Desconocida. Tengo la costumbre de publicar en este sitio pero no en este idioma. Esa historia que vas a leer, ya la publique en su idioma de origen que es en francés, pero viviendo desde hace dos años en un país hispanohablante, quise lanzarme el reto de traducirla. Es una historia que imagine basándome en los caracteres de Milo y Camus. Como la quiero publicar en un libro de cuentos fantásticos, veras que jamas los nombrare como tu los conoces. Pero la historia se basa sobre el resentimiento de Milo. _

_Una disculpa por las faltas que encontraras, te recuerdo que el español no es mi idioma. _

_Espero te agrade la lectura. _

POV Milo :

**Réquiem para un alma**

Mi historia empezó ya hace mucho tiempo. Tú ni siquiera habías nacido, ni tú, ni tus padres, ni los padres de tus padres. ¡Tengo tantos años, estoy tan cansado!... Recuerdo el sol ese día, lo recuerdo como ningún espíritu humano pudiera recordarlo. Recuerdo cada detalle de este día tan especial.

Había un árbol que apenas estaba creciendo, supongo que ahora, el hombre lo abra cortado.

¿Confusión mental? ¿Cuándo empieza mi historia?

La noche ya cayó y te veo apoyado en tu ventana. Los ojos cerrados, aprovechando un poco la frescura ambiente del anochecer. Estas perdido en tus sueños. ¿En qué estarás pensando? ¿En alguien? ¿En algo? Abres los ojos y los veo llenos de esas estrellas que solo a los humanos se les ocurre poner en sus miradas para que se vean más dulces.

…Esa mirada…

Me duele ver esa mirada. La he visto una vez nada más antes. ¡Solo una vez! La he visto en unos ojos,… los más bellos del mundo. Y volver a verla en tus ojos ahora. ¡Me lástima!

Siento subir en mis entrañas unas ganas de correr hacia esos ojos, arrancarles esas estrellas, vaciarlos de toda esperanza, de toda vida. El lugar de una estrella es brillar en el cielo. ¡No tiene nada que hacer en una mirada!

¡Maleficio!

El Maestro me sigue castigando. Aun no me ha perdonado. Nunca me perdonará.

¡Fue un castigo esa noche! Fue castigo… Si no lo fue… dime por qué, paseando por la noche en una calle ordinaria, te vi apoyado a tu ventana con aquella mirada.

¡Maleficio! ¿Por qué abriste los ojos justo cuando pasé?

Sí mi Señor. Comprendí tu mensaje. Obedeceré. Pero antes, déjame liberar mi alma.

¿Sonríes mi Señor? Me señalas, y es justo, que ya no tengo alma. Déjame liberar mi conciencia entonces.

Porque… conciencia… ¿sigo teniendo verdad? Se me había perdido. La encontré de nuevo en la profundidad de unos ojos. En una de esas estrellas que se encuentran a veces en una mirada.

Te obedeceré Maestro. Tus deseos son órdenes. No quiero exponerme a tu ira otra vez. Antes de que despunte el día, te daré la prueba de mi entera sumisión.

¡Una noche!

Dame solo esta noche. La noche es imperio tuyo y tengo todo el tiempo que dure mi reino para complacerte…

Tú, Alma Desconocida, tú, apoyado en tu ventana… escucha. Sé que no me oyes, sé que no me sabes cerca de ti. Pero pretende. Te lo suplico. Mi historia es leyenda. Y para que viva, tienes que oírla y creer en ella.

Levantas de pronto la cabeza… ¡Ya me oíste! En la penumbra de esta noche, un quejido llegó hasta tu corazón: mi lamento en esta noche de verano, mi llanto por mi corazón perdido... ¿Oyes el dolor?

Es el grito de una creatura sin alma que llora su conciencia encontrada.

Veo que tu mirada ha cambiado. Por lo menos, eso lo logré. Estas asombrado. ¿Qué creatura de Dios puede gritar de tal manera? ¡Ninguna! -No soy creatura de Dios -. Dios nunca me ha salvado. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

¿Qué seré entonces?... ¡una Creatura! Solo una creatura... Una maldita creatura….

El llanto me sale de las tripas, a falta de tener corazón, como un alarido que te hiela la sangre. Será como oír miles de ángeles caídos agonizar al mismo tiempo. Tanto dolor, tanto asco… en una sola voz. Los infiernos abren la boca y se escapa el sufrimiento de las siete cárceles. Estoy recordando…

Caigo de rodillas y agarro mi cabeza entre las dos manos.

- ¡Maleficio!

La palabra sale como un grito de rabia.

Sigues la tortura Señor. A mi conciencia añadiste la memoria. Macabra memoria. De las que permite vivir de nuevo el momento, sentir el olor y sentir la sensación a través el aire.

¡Mis respetos Maestro mío! … ¡Un suplicio digno de tu crueldad! Me quito el sombrero.

No me vas a permitir solo recordar. ¿Verdad? … ¡Voy a vivirlo de nuevo! ¡Y esta noche! ¡Y porque yo mismo te lo he pedido!... Quería un alivio para mi espíritu. Quería solo descargarme de un peso. ¡Me lo harás más pesado!

Apuraré el cáliz esta las heces. Para tu placer, Señor mío.

Estoy recordando… Todo me viene a la memoria sin ningún esfuerzo.

¡Inmortal! ¡Soy inmortal, he ofrecido mi alma al Demonio!

…

Recuerdo aquel día. El sol lucia en los cielos, tan maravilloso como nadie pudiera verlo. Pero aquel día, yo lo vi con ojos de odio: ¡Sol traidor! El sol es luz, el sol es verdad. Parece que no se puede mentir en plena luz… ¡Falsedad!... Me mintieron…. ¡Todos!... Mi rey, mis compañeros. Me mintieron con el sol en plena cara.

Quería ser héroe… me hicieron esclavo.

Quería defender la justicia con la fuerza de mi espada… me hicieron asesino.

¡Todo eso por un rey felón!

El Demonio, mi Maestro, puede utilizar varias caras cuando ha escogido su víctima. Y tuve la desgracia de ser agraciado ante sus ojos.

Jugando el papel del tirano en la primera escena, se fue a cambiar en el bastidor sin que yo pueda ver los engranajes de su maquiavélico plan.

Acto segundo:

Se presenta ante mí como un salvador, como un ángel con la espada vengadora con un espejo reflejando la negrura de mi corazón en las manos, y me tira en cara lo que han hecho de mí. ¡Un asesino! ¡Un mortífero! El dedo acusador dirigido sobre mí.

Nuevo cambio de traje: se ha disfrazado en juez.

Cuantas almas, cuántas vidas pesan en la balanza de mis crímenes. - "Nunca quise esto". "Han abusado de mí" - . Trato defenderme torpemente.

Frente a mí, presiden impasibles, los tres jueces del infierno: Radamantis, Eaco, Minos. La cara severa, siento mi alma al desnudo. Me siento frágil, vulnerable como un niño. Siento la ira propagarse en mi corazón. ¿Por qué tendré que ser yo quien pague los errores de mi soberano? ¡Él armó mi mano. Él me dio la orden! "Yo solo quería ser el caballero de la justicia".

Me pongo a gritarles a la cara de los jueces. Radamantis levanta los ojos, la mirada dura. Me arde esta mirada… Me asusta.

- Sentiste placer al matar.

La voz de Eaco se repercute hasta el fondo de mi alma amplificado por el vacio de la sala. No hay reproche en esta frase. Ni siquiera es una pregunta. Es una constatación: una fría constatación. Un simple hecho que está enunciando uno de los tres jueces.

Me estremezco. Minos se levanta, y de un gesto brusco descubre un gran espejo de madera. Me acerco temblando. Veo una imagen dibujarse en el azogue de aquel espejo. Se me salen los ojos de las orbitas de estupor. Es como ver una película de su propia vida: me veo, espada al viento, gritando el nombre de mi rey, ¡y matando! Desvió la mirada cuando miro mis propios ojos. ¡Tengo llamas en los ojos! ¡Llamas de victoria, llamas de placer!

Recuerdo aquel día… Lucia un sol hermoso. Me habían mandando castigar a enemigos del reino. ¡A Inocentes! Lo sabía, pero no era mi preocupación. Mi rey me ordeno matar, y los mate, a todos, sin hacerme la más mínima pregunta. No hubo sobrevivientes aquel día.

Minos me hace frente con un aire triunfal. Y yo, todo lo que le puedo oponer, es una cara desecha.

Eaco tiene razón: sentí un gran placer al matar. Vivimos en un mundo cruel. Solo el fuerte tiene que sobrevivir. Esa era mi razón. Y me gustó matar... Me gusta matar.

Me quedo mudo frente a la evidencia. Sondearon mi alma y sacaron a plena luz mi propia perfidia.

Tras el desasosiego, me sorprendo sentirme más ligero. Como si me hubieran liberado de un secreto que me avergonzaba. De pronto, me sentí liberado al tirar al piso esa máscara de inocencia que me asfixiaba. Descifraron mi corazón, no merece más la pena de pretender. En el juego de las apariencias: ganaron… y yo perdí.

Levanto la cara y miro fijamente a los jueces, uno tras otro. Me han puesto frente a mí propia negrura. Mi profunda naturaleza resalta a mis ojos en este instante. Una sonrisa malvada resalta en mis labios.

¡Condenado! Me supe condenado al minuto que reviví estos instantes. Disfruté la muerte de esos hombres, a través de ese espejo, por segunda vez. No sabía sus nombres y no quise saberlo. Para mí, solo eran seres débiles. No merecían ni siquiera ser nombrados.

¡Loco! ¿Estaré loco?... En pleno proceso, me sorprendo sonriendo y desafiando con la mirada a mis jueces. A mis verdugos.

No lo he visto, pero ahora que recuerdo ese día, puedo imaginarme sin pena al Demonio, disimulado por la cortina de la escena que había creado para mí, frotarse las manos de satisfacción.

Es la escena más larga de la pieza que el Maestro había escrito para mí engaño.

Ultimo acto: La proposición.

–Nuevo cambio de vestuario -.

Se descubre ante mí, esta vez disfrazado de tentación. La cara maquillada de sangre falsa. La garganta ofrecida a mis pulsiones mortales.

He decidido, en este día, no volver a creer en este falso sol. Levantando el puño hacia el cielo, maldije con toda mi alma a sus rayos; odié su luz. ¡Maldito sea el día!..., es con luna llena con uno se descubre el alma verdadera; descubrí la mía violenta, agresiva, mala: Mi alma verdadera.

Miro de nuevo al demonio y me doy cuenta que es con mi propia cara que se ha disfrazado esta vez. ¡Me estoy enfrentando a mí mismo! Me veo, cadáver ensangrentado; puedo ver mi vida escapándose de mi cuerpo… Es increíble, pero no tengo miedo. Me miro con curiosidad… ¡Curiosidad malsana!

- Te propongo un trato.

La frase salió de esos labios tintados de muerte. Levanto la mirada, y mis ojos siguen el trayecto de una gota de sangre. Fascinados por esta simple gota.

Cayó de los ojos de esta creatura que tengo en frente. Lágrima de sangre... ¿Podrá llorar el Demonio? Si, lo supe más tarde... Pero llora de felicidad.

Cambio de decoro.

Veo desvanecerse la imagen de los tres jueces y de la sala de tribunal_. _El Demonio se ha cambiado de nuevo. Esta vez, para revestir su propia apariencia: Lo veo, grande, magnifico en todo su esplendor.

Nueva sala, esta vez en el centro, solo hay una mesa y dos sillas.

- Vamos a jugar.

Me sonríe. ¡Una sonrisa pérfida! Trato de guardar mi calma. Lo miró fríamente.

- Juguemos.

Oigo mi voz temblar y me odio de no sentirme totalmente maestro de mi mismo. Con un gesto de la mano, el Demonio me invita a sentarme en una silla, frente a él. Cruzo mis manos encima de la mesa y espero que me de las reglas,… pero yo ya sé, en el fondo de mi alma, que sea cual sea el juego que me proponga, yo ya perdí. A su vez toma asiento. Abre un cajoncito situado de su lado de la mesa. Con la mano izquierda saca una pistola. Con la mano derecha, saca cartuchos. Pone todo encima de la mesa, frente a mis ojos… Pasan unos segundos.

Toma la pistola, la carga, la vuelve a poner encima de la mesa. Lo miro ejecutar esta operación sin decir una palabra. Siento la angustia subir en mis tripas, pero trato de no mostrarlo…. Pasan unos minutos.

Nos enfrentamos con las miradas. No entiendo cual es este juego. ¿Querrá asustarme con el arma? ¿Me estará proponiendo un duelo? La cara del Demonio no tiene nada de amenazador. Bajo los ojos hacia mi propio lado de la mesa para buscar el mismo cajoncito... ¡No hay nada!

Un brillo divertido se prende en los ojos de mi adversario.

De repente, empuña la pistola, se la pone en la sien y tira sin inmutarse, sin dejar de mirarme… ¡Todo se paso tan rápido!... Oí la detonación. El ruido fue tan fuerte y la sorpresa tan grande que cerré los ojos un par de segundos y mantuve mi respiración. - Reflejo humano-. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, había humo en el aire, como un olor a pólvora. Y detrás de esta neblina, me miraban fijamente los ojos del Demonio. La cara impasible, sin ninguna emoción. Solo un brillo de desafió en el diamante negro de su mirada: La sien intacta -¡una bala en blanco!…

Doy un profundo suspiro. ¡Qué suerte! Un tiro a esta distancia del cerebro mataría a cualquiera.

Vuelve a poner la pistola en la mesa, coge otro cartucho, toma la pistola y la arma de nuevo. Empiezo a comprender el juego cuando con la mano izquierda, la hace deslizar hacia mí a través de la mesa… Me quedo mudo. Solo sé una cosa, he aceptado jugar sin saber cuál era el juego, ya no tengo otra opción… Tomo la pistola. ¡Mis manos están temblando! Trato de respirar profundamente para calmarme. Apoyo el cañón del arma sobre mi frente y cierro los ojos. Me quedo un instante sin moverme, disfrutando la frescura del metal de aquella arma. Tratando de calmar el miedo que siento subir en mi corazón.

- Si quieres, puedes hacer una oración.

Es una voz burlona. La voz del Demonio me hace salir de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta que en esta posición parezco estar rezando. ¡Se está riendo de mí! ¿Una oración para quién? No tengo a ningún Dios a quien rezar para pedirle ayuda. Abro los ojos, y nuestras miradas se cruzan. ¡Comprendo en este momento!

¡No es un juego! Es una prueba. Tengo que pasarla.

Inspiro profundamente. Estoy aterrorizado pero no puedo retirar mi palabra. -"Juguemos" he dicho. ¡Adelante! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Mil pensamientos se vuelcan en mi mente. No tengo familia, no tengo a nadie de quien despedirme. ¡No tengo nada que perder!... Además, es muy tarde para pensar en el valor de mi propia vida.

"Bala en blanco". Es la única cosa en la que me quiero focalizar. La bala que tiró el Demonio era en blanco. ¡Solo es una prueba!... ¡Solo tengo que comprobar que soy capaz! ¡Que tengo las agallas! Si el Demonio fue capaz, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, y cuento hasta tres, antes de abrirlos y responder al desafío del Demonio... Tiro…

Primero oí el mismo ruido horrible. De nuevo este olor a pólvora me salto a la nariz, aún más fuerte, ya que estoy más cerca. Pero de pronto, siento algo raro. Un dolor ardiente en mi cabeza. La pistola cae al piso… o tal vez la he tirado… No lo sé. Me quedo un momento sin movimiento. Me duele tanto la cabeza. Siento como un líquido que se escure de mi sien. Algo caliente. Me toco la cabeza y miro mi mano.

¡Sangre!...

¿Sangre? ¿Cómo puede ser? Me pongo a pensar a toda velocidad. No era un tiro en blanco. Frente a mí, el Demonio sigue sonriendo muy tranquilo: Satisfecho. Empiezo a realizar mi error. Siento mi corazón latir más rápido. Pensé que solo era una prueba. Pensé que iba a ser una bala en blanco. Pensé que solo quería saber si iba a tener el valor de hacerlo. Pero realmente pensé que el arma estaba descargada, que los cartuchos estaban vacios. ¡Qué error! La realidad me salta en plana cara cuando cruzo la mirada de la creatura que me está enfrentando.

¡Una creatura inmortal!

El Demonio no es humano. ¡No puede morir! No le importa tirarse una bala en la cabeza, ni siquiera la sentirá... Su bala tampoco era en blanco. ¡Me quise pasar de listo, confrontando a un enemigo que no juega al mismo nivel! Se me olvidó, sencillamente, que de los dos adversarios, uno era humano… ¡el otro no!

Me quedo con los ojos fijos, tratando desesperadamente de mantener mi atención en un punto cualquiera. Un único pensamiento me atraviesa ahora la mente: ¡me voy a morir!

Me quiero levantar, correr, salirme de este cuarto de muerte. Pero no logro efectuar el menor movimiento. Estoy paralizado y tengo miedo. Estoy aterrorizado. Siento mi corazón latir en mi pecho con una fuerza desesperada, como si quisiera comprobar que todavía vive… ¡Me estoy muriendo! Parece que pasaron horas, pero en realidad este estado solo duro unos segundos.

Lentamente, el Demonio se levanta, se pone en frente a mí. Acerca su mano hacia mi frente y la siento acariciar mi cabello en un gesto casi tierno,… paternal. Inclina su cara a la mía y lo oigo murmurar, lentamente, para darme el tiempo de comprender el sentido de sus frases:

- La bala no era en blanco. Te voy a dar la elección que raramente he concedido; si te abandono ahora, morirás. Si decides seguirme, te puedo ofrecer la vida eterna. El dolor y el miedo te serán desconocidos. Inspiraras el terror. Todos te respectaran. .. Si decides formar parte de mi ejercito.

El Demonio me habla con la voz de la tentación, y comprendo... Comprendo que me engañó. Todo estaba planeado para llegar a este instante, para ponerme en frente de la nada, del dolor, del temor…

En el umbral de mi muerte, el Demonio me proponía la vida. Y que vida… ¡La vida eterna!

- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Acto seguido, sentí que todo el dolor abandonaba mi cuerpo. Fue como un renacimiento. Me sentí vivo como nunca me había sentido. ¡Tan vivo!

Abrí los ojos a un mundo totalmente diferente. Me sentí como un ciego que ve por la primera vez, y que se da cuenta cuanto el mundo que había imaginado era falso. Tenía la posibilidad de ver un mundo verdadero… Verlo tal como era en realidad. ¡Me sentía invulnerable! ¡Poderoso! … ¡Nadie me podía engañar! ¡Nada me podía lastimar!

El Demonio me sonrió: sonrisa malvada. Dio algunos pasos en la sala…, se dio la media vuelta y me miro fríamente:

- A partir de ahora, tu alma me pertenece. No volverás a ver el sol. La noche será tu reino. ¿Te gustaba matar?, ¡serás mi asesino! Matar será tu misión, matarás sin distinción, a quien quieras, a quien yo te ordene... Matarás para vivir, alimentándote de la sangre de los humanos. Serás poderoso, serás temido, serás respetado. Bajo mi protección.

Puse una rodilla al piso, la mano derecha en mi corazón e incline la cabeza.

- Gracias mi Señor.

Aquella noche, salí a la calle. Levanté la mirada al cielo y miré las estrellas. Sentí como si fuera parte de este universo extraño. El universo entero contiene tantos secretos, tantas cosas extraordinarias que un simple ser, con todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca podrá comprenderlo. ¡Nuestra tierra encierra tantas maravillas, tanta magia! Enigmas ancestrales que el tiempo de una vida no basta para descifrar: cuentos y leyendas, hadas y demonios, misterios… Podía verlo todo. Podía comprenderlo todo. El gran secreto de la vida merecía mi alma en pago. ¡El conocimiento es el poder! Tanto saber a cambio de tan solo un alma,… ¡no es caro! Y en este instante, sabía... Sabía porque me había convertido en uno de esos enigmas que el universo esconde en su seno. Me había vuelto una creatura extraordinaria… yo también. La noche iba a ser mi reino. Disimulado por su sombra cómplice, el demonio en el cual me había vuelto, se despertaba a la verdadera vida por la primera vez. Y las lágrimas de sangre se escurrían de mi cara sin que nadie las pudiera ver. Lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas de agradecimiento. ¡En tu honor, Maestro mío! En este momento, lloraba a tu gloria. En aquel tiempo…

De pronto sentí subir en todo mi cuerpo un hambre como jamás había sentido: estaba hambriento, hambriento de vida, hambriento de muerte; ávido de calmar aquella sed que me quemaba la garganta. Sin pensarlo más, me dirigí hacia una posada que yo sabía estaba cerca.

Era una noche sin luna: ¡oscuridad total! Entré sin hacer el menor ruido y me deslicé en el primer cuarto que encontré. En éste, dormía confiado, en un profundo sueño, un hombre de edad joven… Me acerqué a la cama. No me enteré ni de su nombre, ni de su vida. ¡No era importante! Las manos me temblaban de impaciencia. Mi corazón latía de excitación. De instinto, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Y fue solo cuando planté mis colmillos en su garganta que a mí se ofrecía y que sentí su sangre invadir mi cuerpo entero, que supe lo que era el verdadero éxtasis.

Así empezó mi renacimiento… con la sangre. Pensándolo bien, no era más que pura justicia, ya que había muerto ensangrentado. Mi destino estaba en marcha, y aquella noche, mirando la cara sin vida de aquel joven en esta posada, lo he aceptado.

Fue mi primera vez. Y aún si no recuerdo la cara de mi primera víctima, ¡nunca olvidaré su sabor!

Muy rápidamente, aprendí a reprimir mi hambre para jugar con mis victimas. Mi crueldad tomó el paso sobre una sed descontrolada. Me descubrí un cierto talento para manipular, engañar, para al final disfrutar mejor mi recompensa. Retrasar el momento fatídico para saborearlo mejor.

¡Mortífero con talento! Digno discípulo tuyo mi Señor. Me volví maestro en el arte de la confianza engañada. Disfrazándome siempre con una cara amistosa, dando un franco apretón de manos en guisa de un accesorio teatral. Mi sonrisa cuidadosamente estudiada aparece como la más inocente del mundo y todos se dejan perder en esa máscara con la que disimulo mi rostro. Seguramente hubiera podido ser un gran actor.

Atento,… cortés,… tomo todo mi tiempo para escoger a mi presa… envolverla en una confianza total… Una confianza ciega:

¿Un Lord inglés? Me invento la vida de uno de sus pares para mejor enredarlo en mis redes: "_Clever, isn't it_"?... ¿Una dama francesa? Me vuelvo su amante apasionado y desesperado. Poeta que, tal una araña con sus versos, urde su tela mortífera, pero siempre con una gran delicadeza: "_Romantique, non_"?.. . Una joven italiana: mi papel: "Casanova" - Seductor talentoso que sabía seducir tanto hombres como mujeres… Una mirada, una sonrisa: "_Ciao Bella_!", y cede a mis encantos… ¿Un joven griego? Ataviado de una toga, me presento ante él como un guerrero de la edad antigua. Ni dos por uno, me volví Aquiles y él, Patroclo: "_Efkaristo Afridota_"! …

Hubo así, miles de miles. Y todos engañados por mi gran talento. Hipnotizados por mi prestancia. Me muestro perfecto 'gentleman' en toda circunstancia.

Secreto, dejo que los otros especulen sobre mi vida. No desmiento pero tampoco ratifico…

Contentándome de una ligera sonrisa enigmática en respuesta a las miradas interrogadoras. ¡Me gusta ser un misterio!

Mi selección hecha, puedo esperar días el mejor momento para hacer caer la máscara. Me gusta elegir con cuidado la mejor escena para mi acto final. ¡Shakespeare no lo hubiera hecho mejor!

¡Disfruto con crueldad el cambio de expresión en la cara de mi presa cuándo, por fin comprende mis intenciones, cuándo descubre la maquiavélica pieza que escribí para él, dándole el macabro papel del plato principal en mi festín! Aterrorizadas y fascinadas por mi presencia, pocas fueron las victimas que trataron de huir. ¡Ninguna lo logro! Soy cazador, acorralar a mi presa se volvió mi arte. Aún así lo saboreo mejor. Tienen en la sangre un sabor a terror que me pica agradablemente la lengua.

Siento gran placer en oírlos suplicar, pedir gracia. Ver el miedo en sus ojos antes que se queden sin vida.

¡Creatura del demonio!… toda una profesión.

No tengo remordimientos. Soy fiel a mi regla: La ley del más fuerte.

Viajé de país en país, año tras año. Sembrando el terror y la desconsolación detrás de mí en cada comarca que visité. Mi verdadera naturaleza fue descubierta, más no mi identidad, escondida por el velo de mi talento.

Los sobrevivientes, enlutados por mis apetitos criminales, juraban, con fuerza y rabia, vengarse; sin saber que yo, ya estaba a sus lados, con mi mano puesta en sus hombros en un gesto de compasión… ¡Compasión bañada en la crueldad! En esta ceguera, nunca adivinaron en este amigo fiel, el asesino que había arruinado sus vidas. Con esa sonrisa de siempre puesta en mi cara, no me veían beber en vasos vacios ni comer en platos que no contenían nada. Ni siquiera se daban cuenta que, gracias al beso fraternamente depositado en sus frentes, quedaban marcados como mis futuras víctimas. Sus lágrimas de tristeza, diluidas en una mar de sangre cuando lloraban en mis brazos, la garganta ofrecida con toda confianza a mis colmillos golosos.

Inventaron mil estrategias, planes de genio elaborados en la única esperanza de destruirme.

¡Fueron estos tiempos de terror que vieron nacer mi leyenda! Y me enorgullezco de decir, sin falsa modestia que, gracias a mí, numerosos fueron los autores sin imaginación que hicieron fortuna.

¡La creatura salida directamente de los infiernos ya estaba creada!, faltaba únicamente inventarme una razón, ya que no conocían la verdadera… y que nunca me rebajé a dar entrevistas. Maldición, engaño, asesinatos, lágrimas… ingredientes soñados para el perfecto libro de horror; solo faltaba el "happy end". Parece que en aquellos tiempos, era de moda hacer ganar al héroe… ¡cristiano y valeroso, por supuesto! También la iglesia me tomó como anti modelo, haciendo de mi imagen el estandarte de su guerra contra los infieles heréticos. ¡Ironías de la vida!

La locura literaria me hizo alternativamente Conde de un pueblo rumano, esclavo del Diablo, ángel rechazado de Dios…Me buscaron ancestros nobles, inventaron novias traicionadas, enemigos mortales… Tantas vidas, tantas identidades, tantos nombres…

Pretendían conocer mi vida mejor que la conocía yo mismo. Fueron aún hasta inventarme colegas de crímenes. ¡Eso sí! me hubiera gustado tener compañía durante esos aburridos y tan largos días de verano. Por lo menos hubiéramos podido pasar el tiempo jugando cartas, disimulados de la luz en una cava a penas alumbrada por una vela, en lugar de quemarme los ojos tratando de leer los cuentos de mis mil y una muerte,… solitario.

Fue dicho a esa época, que no me podía reflejar en un espejo, que el ajo me era mortal, que solo se necesitaba una cruz y agua bendita para alejarme y que una estaca plantada en pleno corazón me sería fatal…

¡Tonterías!

Me sigo riendo de la credulidad popular cuando los veía poner espejos y ajo por toda la casa y, sobre todo, de su ingenuidad cuando me pedían ayuda para colgarlo todo.

Sigo sonriendo cuando veo a esos jóvenes crédulos y orgullosos blandir sus estacas en guisa de espada y maldecirme, desafiarme para impresionar a las mocitas. Soñando combatir a la creatura… y matarla, por supuesto. Soñando en convirtieres en héroes…. Gritan sin saber que el enemigo invisible los escucha. Sin saber que el desafío, lanzado como un juego, tendrá respuesta.

Avanzo hacia ellos, una sonrisa en apariencia indulgente en los labios, y paternamente, siempre con esta mano socarronamente colocada en sus hombros, les aseguro que la creatura vendrá y que podrán combatirla… Que podrán comprobar su valor… Y lo comprobaron… huyendo desesperadamente cuando me rebelo ante sus ojos: ingenuos, inocentes… ¡Locos!

¿Realmente pensaban que podían ganar contra una creatura creada por el Demonio? ¿Realmente pensaban reducirme a la impotencia rociándome de agua bendita, tirándome ajo o salmodiando oraciones a la gloria de un Dios, que en cientos de años de vida, nunca he visto ayudar a ningún ser humano?

Solo una cosa es verdad, una sola cosa entre este montón de leyendas: 'El Sol'.

Los rayos del sol pueden consumir mi cuerpo, destruyéndome con dolor y fuerza. Tal como a una bruja, purificada en las llamas de una hoguera, el astro del día, con su fuego vengador es la única potencia capaz de sanear a la tierra de una creatura maldita tal como yo. Y frente a este hecho, Maestro, eres impotente para protegerme; sin embargo me lo habías advertido pero no te escuché.

¡A cada uno su propia maldición! Y la mía, fue mi obra: la descubrí el día siguiente de mi renacimiento, cuando salí de aquella posada. Quise pararme un momento a disfrutar la belleza del alba, quería verla con ojos de vencedor, pero apenas el sol estaba despertando al mundo con su luz, apenas sus primeros rayos empezaban a inundar la tierra, que sentí mi piel quemarse. ¡Un dolor como jamás había sentido! ¡Mi cuerpo se estaba consumiendo a fuego lento! Recuerdo que en este momento, quise mirar al sol con ojos de desafío. Quise mirarlo gritándole. "¡Mira! ¡Contempla lo que has hecho de mí, astro mentiroso! ¡Mira y llora! A pesar de todo sigo de pie y en vida. ¡Vivo!"… Pero el sol no me dio el tiempo de escupirle en plena cara: fuerte, vengador, furioso de haber sido tratado de tal manera, golpeó él primero sin la mínima advertencia.

Vi, con espanto, a mi piel desagregarse a través de una barrera de humo y de repente comprendí, realicé que uno no podía negar al sol sin pagar el precio. Fue solamente en este momento mi Señor, que recordé tus palabras:

- No volverás a ver el sol.

Esta frase sonaba en mi memoria como un himno fúnebre. Reconocí el sentido profundo de tu advertencia como un bofetón en plena cara. No solo era una advertencia, era una prohibición. Sentencia divina.

Supongo que no es más que justicia. Maldije la luz de aquel astro cuando me mintieron, juré siempre ser sincero con mi naturaleza profunda mirando a la luna. ¡Negué al sol, huí de sus rayos, refugiándome en las tinieblas tentadoras de los infiernos!

¡Si!, es justicia. Maldije al sol, negué su luz, rechacé sus rayos. Es justicia que el sol me persiga ahora. ¡Lo acepto! Es el justo castigo de mi blasfemia...

No es importante. Estaba escrito en mi leyenda que la noche iba a ser mi último hogar, mi único refugio… Así sea… ad vitam eternam.

Así fueron pasando los años, uno tras otro. Hasta que dejé de contarlos. Ganaba en edad pero mi cuerpo seguía siendo el de aquel hombre joven que fui cuando el Demonio se apropió de mi alma. Paralizado en una juventud eterna… ¡Presente de mí Amo!

Fueron años de felicidad…

¿Te parece incongruente esta palabra, Alma Desconocida? Cruel, tal vez. Pero verdadera.

Iba, liberado del dolor humano por la gracia de mi Señor, sembrando la muerte para distraerme. Matar era mi misión sagrada, mi trabajo de demonio, y hay que decir que lo hacía con mucha consciencia profesional.

¡Perfecto!, todo era perfecto… hasta aquella noche de otoño.

Aquella noche donde del papel de cazador, cambie por el de la presa…

Fue una noche extraña. Una de esas noches que conoce a veces el mundo sin poder definirlas. El aire era diferente, se sentía algo raro en el ambiente sin poder decir lo que era.

Me había invitado en una de esas veladas que tanto afecta la alta sociedad. Con los años, mis gustos se habían vuelto aristócratas. Hay que decir que no hay nada mejor que una sangre azul para excitar mis papilas, y me pasaba la vida frecuentando la nobleza del mundo…

Esa noche, hablando con toda franqueza, no conocía a nadie. Pero como siempre, seductor, galán, perfecto en mi papel, nadie se hizo ninguna pregunta sobre mi presencia. Iba yo, paseando entre la gente, presentándome, regalando a los comensales con sonrisas encantadoras y frases bien hechas. Cazador en medio de la selva, escogiendo a mi futura víctima. ¡Gourmet de genio!, componiendo mi menú. Riendo con cada uno, distribuyendo, a su vez, complimientos y, a la ama de casa y, al anfitrión del hogar. La fiesta, hay que admitirlo, era realmente esplendida. Miles de platillos con aspecto encantador, finos vinos franceses y champagne de mejor calidad - al parecer, porque por supuesto, no probé a nada de esto. Mi paladar está acostumbrado a manjares de otra calidad –

Había invitados de la mejor sociedad: abogados, políticos, médicos… Nuestros huéspedes nos obsequiaron con espectáculos esquistos, una maravilla para la mirada, y música divina.

¡La música!

Perdido en mi juego de mundanería no había dignado prestarle atención; todos mis sentidos requeridos en mi única misión.

Fue únicamente cuando mis huéspedes involuntarios me hicieron la pregunta anodina de saber si apreciaba su repertorio musical, que me puse a escuchar, distraído. Unas primeras notas vinieron a acariciar mi oído, y sentí como una dulce torpeza invadir mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar al lado de tan magnífica sinfonía? Era como oír mil ángeles cantar al mismo tiempo un cautivado himno dedicado a la tierra entera.

¡Sorprendente comparación para un demonio!, te lo acuerdo Alma desconocida. Hasta a mí me sorprendió este pensamiento. Pero, aún hasta esta noche que te estoy contando la historia de mi desgracia, no he encontrado mejor manera de describir aquella oda al ser humano.

La melodía celeste penetraba en cada parcela de mi cuerpo hasta forzar la barrera de mi corazón, a falta de poseer un alma. Pero si alma hubiera aún tenido, de seguro aquella sinfonía la habría hecho subir hasta los cielos. Me sorprendí cerrar los ojos y recibir en mi corazón aquel presente divino. La música, sin ninguna agresividad, traspasaba todos los obstáculos que había erigido con tanta paciencia alrededor de mi corazón: lo atendía, lo aliviaba, lo arrullaba… Y yo, incapaz de la menor defensa, la dejaba invadir mi ser todo entero.

Abrí los ojos y me quede mudo delante al espectáculo del que mis sentidos eran testigos.

Pensé que era una sinfonía, pensé que era un concierto divino. Abrí los ojos, me di la media vuelta para descubrir a un hombre solo tocando en la escena. ¡Un hombre, y un piano!

…

¡Alto!

La palabra me sale de los labios sin que pueda retenerla. Sabía a qué atenerme cuándo el Demonio me castigó a revivir estos instantes, lo sabía… pero no estaba preparado. Me incorporo en esta calle, descubriendo mis manos apretando con fuerza mi cabeza como si inconscientemente hubiera querido remplazar un dolor moral con un dolor físico. La espalda doblada bajo el peso de los remordimientos…

- Un momento...

Mi voz se volvió un murmuro. Una súplica al Maestro del juego. ¡Un momento mi Señor! Te lo ruego, te suplico un momento.

Me enderezo. Mi respiración esta sacudida. Me adoso a una farola para calmarme y cierro los ojos. Esta imagen… la primera vez… este hombre… Veo su cara imponerse en mi espíritu. Vuelvo a ver sus ojos, estas estrellas que adornaban su mirada solo cuando él me miraba a mí. Pero esta primera vez… tenía algo de extraordinario. Un toque de magia en mí cotidiano de asesino.

¡Déjame disfrutar este recuerdo, Señor!

Ya que te prometí tomarme el cáliz hasta el final, déjame sufrir por última vez esta imagen que aprisionó mi corazón…. Cuando tenía corazón…

¡Duele! ¡Maravilloso dolor! ¡Bendito dolor! Me hacer dolorosamente recordar que sigo vivo.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, pongo una mano en mi pecho y esbozo una mueca de desolación.

¡No hay latidos! Abro los ojos. Corto mi respiración. Apoyo más mi mano… ¡No hay latidos! Lo sabía, pero quería creer que tal vez… un milagro.

…Él había puesto su mano haciendo el mismo gesto. Una sonrisa había iluminado su rostro al sentir los golpes en mi pecho, prueba de mis sentidos alocados.

Una lágrima se escure de mis ojos y con ella todo mi dolor resalta. ¡Duele! Bendito dolor.

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo… Renuncio Maestro. ¡Juega!, ya que mi destino es de ser juguete entre tus manos expertas… Por lo menos, tendré la felicidad de verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo de nuevo... Por lo menos, tu castigo lo hará renacer en mis brazos, aún si solo es por unos minutos.

Gracias a tu castigo, Mi Señor, quiero creer que voy a tener una segunda oportunidad de amarlo.

¡Voy a verlo de nuevo!…

Estoy comprendiendo el sentido profundo de tu castigo, pero en este instante solo me importa una cosa: sea cual sea la crueldad de tu juego, me permitirá verlo de nuevo. Verlo, sentirlo, tocarlo…

Una sonrisa de pura felicidad se diseña ahora en mis labios, y mis lágrimas no tienen el mismo sentido. ¡Fallaste mi Amo!, ¡fallaste! Me vas a devolver mi Amor.

Perdóname Maestro, pero voy a voltear tu juego cruel a mí favor.

Quieres asquearme de mi mismo, voy a saciarme de él. Quieres matarme con mis recuerdos, voy a revivir en el soplo de sus labios.

Ya que me condenas a vivir de nuevo mi tragedia… voy a usar de tu poder para hacer renacer mi corazón muerto. Por lo menos esta noche... Por lo menos durante unos minutos...

Ya que tu poder me hace revivir esta parte de mi historia, voy a aprovecharlo para alimentar mi memoria herida de su imagen, de esta visión divina que el cielo me dio la gracia de descubrir en cuanto abrí los ojos.

Aun si sé que me va a matar por la segunda vez, voy a vivir mi Amor… por la segunda vez.

¡Gracias Señor!

…

Un hombre y un piano…

Los ojos cerrados a la realidad terrestre, totalmente dominado por su música, sus manos parecían acariciar el instrumento como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Tanta ternura que parecían ser amantes. Y me sorprendí envidiar a aquel instrumento sin vida.

No solo estaba tocando, parecía distribuir su alma a cada nota. Perdido en su mundo, la cara serena, feliz… simplemente feliz. Y me parecía en este momento que el hombre y su piano se compartían una sola alma que resaltaba en cada nota de música que nos ofrecían.

De repente fue como si un silencio total se hubiera apropiado de la asistencia. Fue como si toda la gente alrededor hubiera desaparecido. No más vidas en esta sala de recepción. Quedaba yo solo. Yo y él. Maravillosa soledad. Exquisita intimidad. Él y yo… durante el tiempo de una sinfonía.

Las ultimas notas de música apenas esfumadas en el aire, se incorporo, puso sus manos en sus piernas… y abrió los ojos.

Los abrió para plantarlos directamente en los míos.

Tal como una flecha disparada en pleno corazón, su mirada vino a anclarse en la mía. No dudó ni un segundo en la elección de su punto de anclaje: mis ojos eran el destino final para perderse. Y yo sin dudarlo tampoco, me ahogue, tan profunda era su mirada. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. Su mirada era inquisidora. Su mirada era inapelable. No había mirado hacia mí por casualidad. Sentí que me evaluaba con su mirada, y me sometí entero a su juicio. Inquieto sin conocer la razón. Ansioso de gustarle suficientemente para interesarlo. Era incapaz de pensar en nada, mi mente totalmente perdida en sus ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así. Unos segundos que me parecieron una embriagante eternidad.

Solo comprendía una cosa: estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Me estaba enfrentando a un hombre que, de una simple mirada, me había dominado. Yo, un demonio, un frío asesino, sentía mi corazón latir a golpes en mi pecho.

Me sonrió, y en este momento exacto, supe que me estaba dejando dominar. Hipnotizado por esta sonrisa. Pero no fue anodina. Conocía este tipo de sonrisa. La misma que yo, a mi vez, dedicaba a mis victimas. Aquella sonrisa encantadora que solo puede significar una cosa: "Eres mío ahora. Que lo quieras o no, me vas a pertenecer."

Fue en este momento que los papeles se invirtieron. Por la primera vez en mi vida de demonio, no escogí… fui escogido.

Se levanto y en un gesto lleno de nobleza, saludo a su público con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. Sin quitarme la vista de encima. Más que un saludo, este gesto era una aprobación a mí intención.

A mi turno le sonreí, ofreciéndole sin una palabra, mi consentimiento. Hubiera jurado el espacio de un segundo, ver una chispa triunfante brillar en sus pupilas.

Saludaba, indiferente a los aplausos, quedándose de mármol frente a las aclamaciones. Ya no había ninguna huella de aquella felicidad que, unos minutos antes, iluminaba su rostro. Acabó la música y desapareció la magia. Aproveché este momento para detallarlo enteramente: joven, el cabello moreno claro que la caía hasta las caderas, alto. En una palabra, una sola: bello.

La mirada profunda de un verde claro a hacer condenar a un santo. Los rasgos de su cara no sufrían ninguna imperfección, paralizados en una misma expresión severa. Me aparecía como una estatua modelada por los dioses. Cara de ángel. Cualquiera le hubiera abierto las puertas del paraíso sin hacerse la mínima pregunta. Su cuerpo fino y esbelto, por más que podía apreciar, no tenía nada que envidiar a los atletas antiguos.

La cara como privada de todo sentimiento, aparte de aquella discreta sonrisa que me seguía dedicando. En una palabra, una sola: frio.

Este hombre parecía tener el corazón hecho con hielo. Cada uno de sus gestos revelaba la dignidad que lo caracterizaba. Tan frio, pero tan verdadero. La nobleza de su alma saltaba ante los ojos con todo su esplendor.

Este hombre, sin duda, tenía algo real inscrito en su frente.

Tan diferentes… Éramos tan diferentes. Yo, actor de talento, maquillaba mi rostro de expresiones distintas en función de cada persona que encontraba. Él, verdadero, parecía tener una sola y única expresión. La frialdad de su cara lo hacía más bello, más inaccesible,… casi más divino.

Salió de la escena, y sentí un vacio recubrir mi pecho en cuanto desapareció de mi mirada. Seguía la gente aplaudiendo, esperando oír un último recital. Sin éxito. Un genio no gratifica de su talento dos veces en una misma noche. Me quede con los ojos fijando la estrada, esperando el momento en el que iba a salir, mezclándose a los invitados. En vano. Me tomó un cierto momento en comprender que no hacia parte de los comensales. Debía haber sido contratado por los amos de casa para encantar la velada. No formaba parte de esta alta sociedad que yo afeccionaba tanto. Al realizar esto, sentí subir en mí ser un temor hasta ahora desconocido: debía haberse ido. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para encontrarlo? No sabía nada de él…

De pronto, me di precipitadamente la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la salida principal. Indiferente a las preguntas mudas que veía en los ojos de los invitados, decepcionados de verme abandonar la velada tan temprano. Llegué a la puerta principal casi corriendo. Baje tan rápido las escaleras de mármol, mirando desesperadamente en frente el camino pavimentado que llevaba hasta el portón, con la esperanza de verlo caminar hacia la calle. Estaban las calesas estacionadas a un lado. Pero de él, no vi ni siquiera su silueta diseñarse en la sombra de la noche. Paré mi carrera desenfrenada justo a bajo de las escaleras. Mi corazón no había dejado de latir en mi pecho, y mis ojos reusaban admitir que no veían nada. Un profundo suspiro de frustración salió de mis labios mientras apretaba los puños: Había llegado tarde.

Claro, hubiera podido pedir su dirección al amo de casa, pero no quería. Algo en el fondo de mi corazón me estaba diciendo que había sido un acto de magia el intercambio mudo entre nosotros; y que nunca más iba a vivir un momento como éste. No quería romperlo. Pero tenía que hacerme una razón: había llegado tarde. Nunca más iba a volverlo a ver.

- Tardaste, pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

Esta voz me saco de mi torpor. Una voz grave, impregnada de una suave ironía. Me voltee… y aquí estaba… Virtuoso de la música…. Bello, tranquilo. La espalda apoyada en la pared de la casa fumando un cigarrillo. Una ligera sonrisa en su cara mostraba que no se había perdido nada de los últimos instantes.

Levanto la mano para jalar una calada de su cigarrillo y en un gesto lleno de sensualidad, hecho su cabeza hacia tras para soplar el humo. Su cabello bailaba alrededor de su cara ayudado por una ligera brisa. El cuerpo ligeramente arqueado, una pierna replegada, apoyando el pie en la pared y la mano derecha puesta detrás de su espalda: Este hombre era la imagen misma de la tentación hecha humana. Me avancé hacia él a paso lento, la respiración entrecortada. No esbozó el más mínimo gesto en cuanto avancé mi mano para acariciarle suavemente la cara. Necesitaba asegurarme que era real. Mis ojos sumergidos en el verde de su mirada, no era prueba suficiente. Necesitaba tocarlo, aun si fuera con la punta de los dedos y con las manos temblorosas. ..Parecía tan frágil, casi irreal. Tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de romper el hechizo de su ilusión… miedo de romperlo a él.

Sentí mi mano rozar su mejilla y lo vi cerrar los ojos en cuando mi dedos se acercaron de sus labios entreabiertos. Me quede fascinado frente a este ángel que aceptaba mi contacto sin la menor intención de rechazarme. Sonreí frente a esta visión que ofrecíamos al mundo entero en el secreto de esta extraordinaria noche. Yo, un demonio, acariciando con ternura a un ángel que se ofrecía a mí.

Súbitamente, abrió los ojos, me tomo la mano y la beso con ternura. Sentí nuestros dedos entrelazarse y le sonreí con suavidad. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- Ven conmigo.

Su voz era un murmullo, sus ojos eran una súplica.

Se puso a caminar sin soltar mi mano, y yo lo seguí dócilmente. Caminamos así durante un buen tiempo hasta llegar a una casita. Modesta en apariencia. Atravesamos una sala donde vi un piano, una cocinita y una mesa sumergida bajo un montón de hojas que sospeché ser particiones. Y me hizo penetrar en un cuartito simple. Solo había un escritorio y una cama. No encendió ninguna luz y en la penumbra adiviné, más que vi, a su cara cuando se dio la media vuelta para hacerme frente.

Soltó mi mano para acariciar mi rostro con el mismo gesto que yo había tenido unos minutos antes. De un solo impulso, puse mis manos en sus hombros e intercambié nuestros lugares. Ahora en frente de la ventana, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba completamente, acentuando aún más su fría belleza, si era posible acentuarla. Me quede un momento saboreando su mano en mi rostro, mientras que mi propia mano se perdía acariciando su opulenta cabellera y que mis ojos se deleitaban con tan esplendida visión. No me miraba, sus ojos perdidos en la contemplación de cada detalle de mi cara.

Momento mágico. Maravilloso momento. Tanta ternura entre dos seres tan diferentes. Fue como si el cielo y los infiernos se encontraban el tiempo de una extraordinaria noche. Sentía mi corazón latir dolorosamente en mi pecho. El aire faltaba a mis pulmones.

Sentí su otra mano venir a colocarse en mi pecho. Mis latidos aumentando de fuerza fueron la prueba de mis sentidos alocados en este momento, y eso lo hizo sonreír tiernamente.

Yo que siempre me enorgullecía de ser maestro de mí mismo en toda ocasión… esta mano fina y delicada puesta en mi pecho bastaba para hacerme perder el control.

Levantó su cara hacia mí y pude ver la más preciosa sonrisa del mundo. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos que me miraban ahora con estrellas en las pupilas. Nunca había visto ojos así en años y años de vida. Eran los ojos más maravillosos que podía haber en la tierra entera. Tanta esperanza, tanta ternura, tanto… ¿Amor? ¿Cómo era posible tal milagro?

Aquella noche, sentí todo mi ser llenarse de una sed incontrolable. Un hambre como jamás había sentido. Pero no tenía sed de sangre. No tenía hambre de muerte. Al contrario. Quería vida. Quería amor. Tenía sed de probar estos labios, tenía hambre de disfrutar cada parcela de este cuerpo.

Sentí una mano colocarse en mi cuello y acercarme hacia estos labios tan codiciados. Y sentí mi corazón explotar en el sabor de este primer beso. Instintivamente puse mis brazos alrededor de sus caderas y acerqué a mí este cuerpo… tan cerca pero aún demasiado lejano para mi gusto. Quería hacer uno solo con él.

Nuestro intercambio duro hasta que, por falta de aire, nos tuvimos que separar.

Puse mis manos en cada lado de su cara y lo miré profundamente. Por la primera vez en mi vida, quería saber.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me sonrió.

- Gabriel.

Le devolví la sonrisa. De hecho no estaba tan equivocado. ¡Gabriel! El nombre de un ángel. ..

Mi ángel.

Le di un nuevo beso, apasionado esta vez.

…

Lo que pasó en este cuarto después,… me permitirás revivirlo en la privacidad de mi solo recuerdo mudo, Alma Desconocida. Tiro un velo de pudor sobre esta noche. No para protegerme, pero para proteger a mí amante, a mi amado. Estos son recuerdos a la vez tan tiernos y tan fuertes, que solo yo quiero recordar.

…

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estaba acurrucado contra mi ángel. Sus brazos fuertes enredando mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho. Acostados en su cama.

Escuchaba latir su corazón como si fuera la música más dulce del mundo. Su respiración arrullándome tiernamente. Sentía sus labios besar mi cabellara con todo su amor.

Deje mi cabeza deslizar hacia su cuello, embriagándome con su olor. Empecé a cubrir esta parte de su cuerpo de besos tiernos. Uno y otro, y otro más, hasta mordisquearle la piel. Lo tomó como una marca de ternura y volteo la cabeza del lado opuesto para ofrecerme más terreno…

De repente, sentí mi saliva subir hasta mis colmillos a la vista de esta garganta ofrecida en toda confianza. Me quedé fascinado en frente a esta parcela de carne sin defensa. Sentía mis colmillos crecer en mi boca, esta hambre malsana adueñarse nuevamente de mí. Tuve miedo y de un gesto vivo, salte de la cama. Me vestí rápidamente con solo una idea fija en mente: tengo que irme, alejarme. Protegerlo.

Él me miraba inquieto en la cama. Una chispa de incomprensión lucia en sus ojos. Incapaz de pronunciar la más mínima palabra.

Al momento de dirigirme hacia la puerta sin mirarlo, sentí una mano fría agarrar firmemente mi brazo.

- Quédate.

Un murmullo, una súplica pronunciada con una voz quebrada, los labios temblando.

Me di la media vuelta. Se había levantado precipitadamente de la cama. Sin vestirse, el cabello en batalla. Le sonreí, enternecido.

Aún así, seguías siendo la creatura más bella del mundo, mi Ángel.

Una rápida ojeada a la ventana me indicó que el alba no iba a tardar en salir. Le acaricie el cabello.

- Volveré esta noche.

Se lo dije con un beso y salí corriendo.

Corrí como un loco, sin parar hasta llegar a mi casa. ¡Justo a tiempo! Los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban del alba. Apenas había cerrado la puerta detrás de mí que me apoye en ella y me deje deslizar en el piso. No pude impedir una sonrisa que se diseñaba en mis labios, y sin darme cuenta, mi mano se coloco en mi brazo, justo en este lugar donde mi ángel había tratado de retenerme.

Por la primera vez de mi vida, me sentí en paz con mi mismo. Me sentí entero.

Como si me hubiera siempre faltado algo sin que lo sospechara. Pero ahora que lo había encontrado, sentía mi ser entero gritar de felicidad, y me di cuenta de cuánto el amor había faltado en mi vida.

No… No "el amor". "¡SU Amor!". Solo su amor. Su amor me liberaba de mi propia negrura.

Eché la cabeza hacia tras en un gesto de negación.

No tenía sentido todo eso. Apenas y habíamos intercambiado unas palabras. No sabía nada de él a parte su nombre y de su talento excepcional para la música. Aún peor, él no sabía nada de mí.

Solo había necesitado una mirada, una única mirada para hacerme caer en su red…. Para entrelazar nuestros destinos.

No lo puedo explicar. No hay explicación valida. El corazón tiene sus razones que la razón ignora…

Olvidada la lógica. Perdida la razón. ¿Entonces qué queda? Quedan solo dos hombres que de una mirada, una noche extraña y mágica, se reconocieron. Dos corazones que al enfrentarlos latieron con la misma fuerza.

Locura de amor. Inexplicable y aún tan bella locura que se apropia del espíritu y le hace concebir una cosa tan loca como un flechazo.

Ni una palabra. No necesitó ni una palabra para encadenarme a él. En la sensación del primer tacto físico, en el sabor del primer beso, supe que me era destinado. Nunca lo dudé. Y al ver en sus ojos aquella mirada suplicante esta mañana, el tampoco mintió.

Yo, demonio, probablemente la creatura más peligrosa y mortal del mundo, solo soñaba, en este momento, en aquel crepúsculo salvador que me permitiría correr a refugiarme en los brazos de mi ángel.

Me pasé el día recorriendo toda la casa de arriba a abajo. Inquieto. El espíritu torturado por miles de preguntas. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Qué le voy a decir? Me sentía en carencia. En carencia de él, de sus labios, de su calor, de su ser entero. En una sola noche, se había vuelto mi droga.

Solo quería estar con él. Pero mi reacción de esta mañana me demostraba que tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Mi razón me gritaba que enamorado o no, seguía siendo un demonio, que seguiría siendo un demonio hasta el final de los tiempos. Y eso es un hecho que hasta un ángel no podía cambiar.

¿Qué ocurriría si sentía de nuevo las ganas de matar mientras estaba con él? No podía imaginarme satisfacer mi hambre con su sangre. Sería un crimen. Sería sacrilegio.

Decidí con toda lógica "cenar" antes de ir a encontrarlo. Para limitar los riesgos. Justa precaución.

¡Qué tonto! Me pegué la cabeza con el puño. Un poco más y dejaba mis pulsiones mortíferas tomar el paso sobre mi control. ¡Nunca! Nunca podría hacerle el menor daño. Quería amarlo. Amarlo sinceramente, amarlo verdaderamente.

¿Eso implicaría que tendría que ser honesto con él? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Revelarle quién soy?

Sentí una bola en el estomago. Nunca me había hecho este tipo de preguntas. Nunca tuve que hacerme este tipo de preguntas. Desde mi punto de vista, siempre fue regocijante aquel momento, escogido con cuidado por su servidor, en el cual levantaba el velo de mi sadismo ante la mirada aterrorizada de mi víctima. Pero aquel día, me descubrí, por la primera vez en mi nueva vida, muerto de miedo en revelar la negrura que habitaba mi corazón. Por si fuera poco, revelárselo a un ángel; mi corazón de demonio. De preguntas en preguntas, el día pasa rápidamente cuando uno está enamorado. El anochecer despuntaba en el cielo y yo seguía martillando mi cerebro para encontrar las frases apropiadas y sobre todo tener las agallas de confesar más de cien años de atrocidad.

El sol apenas declinaba sus últimos rayos que salía corriendo, imprudente. Mi decisión tomada. Iba a revelar la verdad. Iba a poner mi corazón al desnudo, ya que no tengo alma, tirado en los pies de mi amado como una ofrenda para mendigar su perdón. A la gracia de mi Ángel.

Llegue a su casa sin aliento de haber corrido tanto. La luz de la sala estaba encendida. Y de nuevo, esta música… Me acerque a la ventana y lo vi, el ángel de mi corazón, magnifico en todo su esplendor. Sentado en su piano, los ojos cerrados como solía cerrarlos cuando se perdía en su universo maravilloso, esta tierna sonrisa que apenas se adivinaba en la comisura de sus labios. Tan bello. Imagen divina. Obra maestra. Hubiera aceptado ser maldecido una segunda vez solo para pasar el resto de mi vida escuchando a estos acordes celestes tocados por el único ser capaz de hacerme sentir humano. Pero en esta noche, su rostro no lucia con aquella felicidad que le había visto en la velada.

El piano parecía llorar a cada nota. Triste, melancólico. Quejido musical que hubiera partido el alma de cualquiera, y que a mí, solo podía partirme el corazón. La melodía reflejaba la aflicción de su alma. Su lamento melodioso volaba en el aire para fundirse con el ambiente nublado de la noche. Resonaba como un himno funeste ante mis oídos.

Sin poder soportarlo más, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Se dio la media vuelta en cuanto entre en la casa y pude ver nacer en su cara, una sonrisa de felicidad y de alivio. Franca y espontanea. Me caliento el corazón. Se levanto y de un solo gesto vino a tirarse en mis brazos. Lo abrace con fuerza. Lo había extrañado tanto. Acurrucado contra mí, lo sentía estrecharme desesperadamente.

- Nunca más quiero que me dejes.

El sonido de su voz, tan cerca de mi oído resonó como un canto de amor, aún más melodioso que sus sinfonías. Le tome la cara con mis dos manos y lo mire profundamente. Sus ojos brillaban con una felicidad mezclada con lágrimas, iluminados por esas estrellas que me gustaban tanto. Lo besé con toda la ternura que podía sentir, buscando transmitirle todo mi amor a través ese beso. De nuevo lo miré y le tomé la mano:

- Tenemos que hablar.

Nos sentamos en el diván de la sala. Lo veía inquieto. Me temblaban las manos. No tenía miedo, no; en este momento, estaba aterrorizado. Temía su reacción, temía su juicio. Pero sobre todo, temía ver su mirada en cuanto le hubiera contado quien soy realmente. ¿Qué iba a descubrir en esta mirada una vez mi apología terminada?, ¿Asco?, ¿Odio?, ¿Decepción?... Sea cual fuere, sabía que no podría soportar ver otra cosa que este increíble amor que lucía en sus ojos en este instante, justo antes que me ponga a suplicar su indulgencia.

- Mereces saber la verdad…

Las primeras palabras fueron difíciles. Mi voz parecía quedarse bloqueada en mi garganta. Sentado en frente a él, la mirada firmemente dirigida hacia el suelo, las manos cruzadas para impedirles temblar más… ¡Qué patética imagen debía devolverle!

Poco a poco, sentí un raudal de palabras salir de mi boca sin que pudiera controlarlas. El tenía que saber. Y Yo tenía que decirle.

Me quedé hablando durante horas, contándoselo todo…. Absolutamente todo. Confesé mis crímenes, mis actos más crueles… ¡todo! Esta hambre que me torturaba siempre… Esta sed sin fin. Mis juegos, mis disfraces, para siempre llegar al mismo resultado: ¡Matar! Me pasé la vida matando.

No traté de disimularle mi verdadera naturaleza. No intenté esconder mi negrura profunda con falsos pretextos… ¡Estaba decidido en confesárselo todo!

A medida que estaba hablando, sentí algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Era algo extraño, como un peso. Un peso en el corazón. Sentía mi corazón volverse más pesado a cada crimen que confesaba. Sentía mi corazón apretarse en mi pecho conforme iba recordando las caras aterrorizadas de cada una de mis presas. Un sabor amargo resaltó en mi boca. La sangre de cada víctima se mezclaba a mí saliva para volverse acido en mis venas. Miles de voces, suplicando gracia, se pusieron a aullar en mi espíritu. Los oía a todos, claramente… uno tras otro: hombres, mujeres, y hasta niños. Podía reconocer cada voz. Y en cada una de ellas resaltaba la imagen de un rostro, tan claro ante mis ojos. El rostro del miedo. Aquel rostro que tiene la muerte cuando, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios, arrolla una vida inocente sin prevenir.

Las palabras ahora me quemaban la boca. Escupía mi vida más que la contaba. El corazón tan pesado. La cabeza tan dolorosa. Todo en mi ser me asqueaba.

Cuando por fin acabé con mi macabra biografía, levante la mirada al techo, incapaz de mirar a mi ángel, y tomé una profunda inspiración. ¡Tanto dolor apretaba a mi pecho! Sentía mi corazón llorar.

Una lágrima de sangre escurrió a lo largo de mi mejilla, marcando mi cara de hierro incandescente. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Será posible?… ¿Sera esto a lo que llaman el remordimiento? ¿Este peso en el corazón? ¿Este dolor insoportable?

Una mano vino a colocarse en la mía. Sin que lo oyera, anonadado por el descubrimiento de este sentimiento nuevo, mi ángel se había levantado para arrodillarse en frente a mí. El contacto con su piel caliente me hizo sobresaltar.

- Mírame.

Yo no quería… pero su mano puesta en mí cara me obligo a anclar mis ojos avergonzados en los suyos. Descubrí unos ojos llenos de compasión.

- Gabriel, …

Con un dedo puesto en mis labios me redujo al silencio.

- Cállate.

Se inclino hacia mi cara y con sus besos, bebió el líquido criminal que escurría de mis ojos, tintando sus labios del rojo de mis lágrimas. Me sonrío.

- Déjame aliviar tu pena.

Había tanto amor en sus ojos. Tantas estrellas. Con este gesto, Gabriel me aceptaba tal como era. Él, ángel, y yo, demonio. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las coloqué a cada lado de mi cabeza. Apoye mi frente contra la suya.

- ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Apoyaba las manos más fuerte imaginándome impedir salir al dolor.

- Porque has vuelto a recuperar tu conciencia.

Nos quedamos toda la noche hablando. Le conté más de cien años de vida, y él me hizo descubrir la suya: Pobre; compositor de genio, la música hacia parte de su vida desde su más tierna infancia. Y cuando lo veía sentarse frente al instrumento, comenzar a acariciar el teclado suavemente, y cerrar los ojos… la magia de la atmosfera se mezclaba en el aire. No podía evitar sentarme a su lado, cerrar los ojos a mi vez, y descubrir, maravillado, un universo encantador. La modesta sala se cambiaba en un paisaje de cuento de hadas, en el cual nos sentábamos bajo un árbol, las manos entrelazadas , nuestros rostros ofrecidos a un sol hermoso, único testigo condesciende de nuestro amor ardiente.

Y cuando paraba la música, y habría de nuevo los ojos, la magia seguía solo con ver las estrellas en la mirada de mi amante. Estrellas brillantes como una promesa de amor eterno.

Aquella noche, se sentó en el piano de nuevo. Y de nuevo esta melodía desgarrada se elevó.

Mi amante lloraba la tragedia de mi vida. Compartía mi pena en su propio corazón. Alma noble. Corazón puro. La música cantaba el dolor, interpretaba nota tras nota el sufrimiento. Y esta carencia, este vacío que sentía en el interior de mi cuerpo…

- ¿Como se llama esta pieza?

Me sonrío tiernamente.

- Réquiem para un alma.

…

Revivo este momento, Alma Desconocida, y no puedo impedirme una pregunta.

¿Cual alma?, ¿La mía o la suya?

Lo pensé mucho. Volteé esta pregunta en mi espíritu hasta volverme loco. Pero ahora que mi Maestro me condena a revivir estos instantes, ahora que lo puedo ver de nuevo, me doy cuenta que hay algo extraño. Algo que esa noche no vi… o que no quise ver. Una chispa. Una furtiva chispa de tristeza que se prendió en su mirada. ¡Pero no! Había otra cosa en estos preciosos ojos. Otra cosa que no comprendo.

Un momento de nuevo mi Amo. Tengo que comprender… ¡Necesito comprender! Me pase años torturándome el espíritu con esta duda en el fondo de mi ser. Y ahora que puedo tener una respuesta… Otórgame un momento mi Señor.

Consientes Maestro, consientes con una inclinación de la cabeza, una ligera sonrisa divertida en los labios. Debería alarmarme. Debería estar inquieto. Que me concedas tan fácilmente no presagia nada bueno. No tienes una naturaleza indulgente. Solo puede significar una cosa: lo que voy a descubrir me destruirá. ¿Pero qué, Maestro? ¿Qué quieres destruir en mí que aún no hayas destruido? Tomaste mi alma. Mi corazón dio su último latido con el de mi ángel. Estos recuerdos son la única cosa que me queda, junto con una suave y triste melodía que siempre viene a soplar a mi oreja… ¡cuanto lo amaba!... ¡Cuánto!, aún después de tantos años pasados, lo sigo amando.

Cierro los ojos, y espero. Espero mi Señor que me hagas revivir este momento de nuevo.

Ya lo veo…

Me mira y en sus ojos puedo distinguir: amor, tristeza y… ¿Un perdón?

¿Esta chispa que no comprendía será el perdón de mi amante?

De golpe, los recuerdos vienen ahora a mi consciencia con una rapidez enternecedora, tan impresionante que la cabeza me da vueltas, y me obliga a agarrarme del muro para no caerme... ¡Despacio Amo!

¿O a caso quieres demostrarme que no tengo ningún control sobre todo esto? Veo desfilar ante mis ojos momentos privilegiados que pasé con mi ángel sin poderlos disfrutar una segunda vez. Tiendo mi mano en un reflejo infantil, como si quisiera frenar mi mente, y eso te hace reír. Me siento juguete entre tus manos. Si mi Señor, perdona mi descaro. Sigues siendo el Maestro del juego. Pero te le ruego, déjame vivir mis recuerdos al ritmo normal. No quiero gastar ninguno de los momentos que pasé con él. Vivirlos de manera intensa, aún si eso quiere decir que tengo que sufrirlos de la misma manera.

Se termina esta carrera desenfrenada y conforme una imagen toma forma ante mis ojos, voy recuperando mis sentidos.

…

Estábamos acostados en su cama, uno en los brazos del otro, aprovechando un momento de ternura y de amor apasionado. De repente, mi ángel se dio la media vuelta en mis brazos para hacerme frente.

Me sonrío amorosamente y su mano vino a acariciar mi mejilla. Se sentó en la cama, dándome la espalda, pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, le pregunte sentándome a mi vez.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro.

Lo oí suspirar. Sus brazos vinieron a enredar los míos, e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la mía.

- Un día me mataras...

Levante la cabeza de estupor. Le estreche más fuerte contra mí.

- ¡Nunca!

Lo forcé a darse la vuelta y a mirarme. Acaricié su cara y con un dedo le levante el mentón para que me mirara. Tenía una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa a la vez tierna y triste.

- Si. Me mataras. Pero no por tu propia voluntad. Me mataras porque tu Amo no te dará elección.

Aquella noche, me pasé horas jurándole que jamás le haría el menor mal. Que lo amaba. Que preferiría morir en vez de dañarlo. Acurrucándolo de mis brazos, repitiendo incansablemente las mismas palabras. Más para convencerme a mí que para tranquilizarlo a él.

Aquella noche, recordé las palabras que había tenido el Demonio en cuanto le había dado mi alma: "Mataras sin distinción, a quien quieras, a quien te ordene."

Lo abrazaba más y más fuerte, a medida que mi ansia iba aumentando. Y me sorprendí rezando con todas mis fuerzas. Una oración a tu intención mi Señor. Una súplica por su vida.

¡Cómo te has de haber reído en este momento, Maestro! Una carcajada para mi ingenuidad, otra para el candor de mi corazón atemorizado.

…

Las lágrimas se escurren libremente sin que haga el menor esfuerzo para detenerlas.

¡No me complaciste!

¿Habrás tan solo escuchado la suplica de mi corazón? ¿O será justamente porque la oíste que decidiste hacer todo lo contrario?

¡Marioneta!, ¡Juguete! ¿Solo seré esto ante tu juicio mi Maestro?

Escogiste el momento. Sabias que era precisamente este recuerdo que más me iba a doler. Este recuerdo que el dolor me había hecho ocultar. Lo había enterrado en el fondo de mi memoria.

Me dejo caer en el piso. Ya no tengo fuerza para mantenerme de pie. La cabeza entre las manos, lloro. Qué me importa el orgullo. En este instante ya no hay demonio. Solo queda un hombre destruido. Un hombre herido que recuerda…

¡Lo sabia! Mi ángel sabía.

Conocía su destino. Lo supo desde el primer segundo que su mirada se anclo en la mía. Y lo aceptó... Ahora me doy cuenta.

Con el sabor de aquel primer beso, inicio él mismo la retrocuenta de su propia muerte.

Por amor a un demonio. Para vivir su cuento de hadas con los ojos llenos de estrellas, con los ojos abiertos… antes de cerrarlos y hundirse en un sueño sin fin.

…

Fueron pasando los días, uno tras otro. Llenos de amor y ternura.

Convencí a mi ángel de venir a vivir conmigo. Vivíamos de noche, mi amante concordándose al ritmo de mi vida. A menudo, cuando caía el crepúsculo, solía tomarlo por la mano y llevarlo a pasear por las calles desiertas de la cuidad. Descubría ante sus ojos angélicos un universo totalmente diferente de lo que él conocía. La belleza de la noche se revelaba entonces: resplandeciente. El mundo se ve de otra manera en la penumbra. La vista que uno tiene de la realidad cambia. Bajo la mirada indulgente de la luna, las creaturas quiméricas desterradas por el sol se atreven a salir y festejar una vida nueva a cada anochecer. Lo impensable se realiza. Lo imposible se deja soñar. No hay fronteras en este universo fantástico. Todo es posible. Todo… como ver a un ángel y a un demonio amarse con un amor sincero. Bajo el resplandor cómplice del astro de los suspiros, nos atrevíamos a caminar con las manos cariñosamente entrelazadas, desafiando a la tierra entera con un amor culpable. ¡Valía! Poco importaban las ojeadas reprobadoras de la rara gente que cruzábamos. Poco importaba saber si aquel sentimiento que alocaba nuestros corazones era justo o no. ¡Valía! Solo importaba el momento presente. Este delectable momento en el que lo tomaba en mis brazos para, cariñosa y tiernamente, murmurarle: "carpe diem" con una sonrisa llena de promesas.

Si. Verdaderamente la realidad nocturna tiene algo mágico, y sostengo que uno se descubre sincero bajo la luz de la luna.

Tuve la sensación de vivir más en estos días que en toda mi vida. Me sentía el corazón lleno de amor.

Y este amor era tan fuerte que me curaba de esta hambre mortífera que unos días antes, solía volverme loco. Podía pasarme noches sin comer, saciándome solo con el sabor de sus labios y de su piel. Pero cuando la sed de sangre se volvía insostenible, salía por la calle al anochecer, solo y el corazón pesado. Mi ángel me había hecho un gran presente: mi consciencia. Este don cambió muchas cosas en mi vida. Ahora podía hacer la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Entre lo justo y lo injusto. Entre los buenos y los malos. Y sabía que yo, hiciera lo que hiciere para redimirme, sería un demonio eternamente. Porque éste es mi destino, porque estaba en mi naturaleza, profundamente anclado en mi propia historia durante siglos de vida. Pero por amor a mi amante, estaba decidido a enmendarme.

Matar era mi misión, mi razón de vivir… antes de que el destino pusiera a un ángel en mi camino.

Seguí matando. ¡Tenía que matar! Pero lo hacía sabiendo que estaba mal, y no podía nada contra esto.

Solo podía tratar de suavizar mis actos. Terminados los disfraces. Olvidados los juegos crueles. No mataba por juego o distracción, no. Ya no más. Mataba por necesidad. Para calmar una carencia, como un enfermo toma una medicina. Pero sobre todo, mataba a otro, para evitar, en un momento de locura asesina y ciega, matarlo a él.

A partir de este día, escoger a mis victimas con la mayor atención se volvió una cuestión de honor. Ser un demonio presentaba ciertas ventajas, y podía sentir cosas que el común de los mortales ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Podía "oler" la muerte bajo todas sus formas.

Con todos mis sentidos en alerta, acechaba la más mínima vibración de desesperanza. En último recurso, había tomado mi decisión. Ya que no tenía otra elección que matar, valía mejor entonces matar al corazón que llamaba la muerte a gritos.

Yo, un demonio, me había convertido en un ángel de la muerte. ¡Vaya promoción!

Liberaba a las almas heridas. Complacía a los corazones cansados de la vida.

Me presentaba ante sus ojos sin ningún artificio: real, verdadero. Solo con el corazón lleno de este nuevo amor. Compasivo al dolor que sentía emanar de ellos. El malestar los rodeaba haciendo resaltar la desesperanza como un halo luminoso que me guiaba hacia ellos. Sin ninguna palabra, me acercaba, les ponía una mano en el hombro y les besaba tiernamente la frente… antes de complacer el más fuerte deseo de sus corazones. No había miedo en aquellas miradas. Conforme la vida iba huyendo de sus cuerpos, podía leer el agradecimiento. La gratitud de haberlos liberado de una vida que les pesaba demasiado para soportarla. No más violencia. No más crueldad. Solo este fantástico amor que mi amante había hecho nacer en mi corazón.

Tanto amor en el corazón de un demonio… no podía durar. En el fondo de mi conciencia, lo sabía. Pero no quería admitirlo. Desde esa noche en que mi ángel me había dicho aquellas palabras, sentía en el fondo de mí ser que cada día nos acercaba ineluctablemente a la conclusión de un amor contra naturaleza. Aquella noche, oí sonar las campanas de un funesto destino. Sonaban el tañido de nuestro romance. El escenario se ponía de pie. El acto final podía empezar.

Primera llamada… Primera.

Sentía que toda esta felicidad era puro sueño, y que mi Maestro no me iba a dejar soñando. Pero quería creer en ello. Quería seguir fantaseando despierto. Desesperadamente, quería creer en un sueño sin fin. Un espejismo en donde hubiéramos vivido eternamente juntos. Enamorados y felices hasta el fin de los tiempos. Dos hombres que se aman. Dos corazones gemelos latiendo al ritmo de un "_concerto_" infinito. Sin preguntas. Sin peligro. O, ¿por qué no?, simplemente, sin esconderse… en plena luz.

Si me hubiera despertado a tiempo… Si no me hubiera dejado involucrar en mis ilusiones ciegas… ¿Mi Amor hubiera sobrevivido?

Segunda llamada… Segunda.

Tenía la impresión de correr en un laberinto. Cada esquina podía revelar al Demonio. Tenía que huir, lejos, muy lejos. Mi mano apretando la suya, sentía a mi amante correr conmigo. Solo una idea fija en mi mente: protegerlo, ponerlo al abrigo. Nunca se me vino en la mente dejarlo. Nunca se me ocurrió que era mi presencia que lo ponía en peligro. Y él, jamás me lo dijo… extrañamente sereno frente a su destino. ¡Éramos actores de una pieza que no habíamos escogido!

Lo abrazaba, lo besaba. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más tiernamente. Necesitaba sentirlo en mis brazos. Cada vez más ávido de sentirlo en vida. Lo estrechaba casi con violencia. Cada vez más hambriento de su cuerpo.

¡Loco! Estaba loco de aquel hombre que hacia latir mi corazón.

Gabriel. Mi Ángel. Mi Amante. Mi Amor.

Tercera llamada… Tercera…

Fue una noche que me deslice en una calle oscura, sombra de la muerte, ángel liberador, que me encontré frente a mí destino. El llamado era muy fuerte. Esta alma… la podía oír llorar, quejarse, llamar al alivio de sus penas. A medida que iba avanzando sentía un sentimiento extraño comprimirme él pecho. Conocía aquella alma. Ya la había encontrado una vez. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Quién era? No sabía decirlo. Todo lo que sabía es que esa alma me llamaba, y yo, ahora, corría a su encuentro. Llegando al final de la calle, descubrí una silueta apenas revelada por la oscuridad de la noche. Lentamente me acerqué, curioso. Detuve mi mano que se iba a poner en su hombro como tenía la costumbre hacer y la examine en detalles. La creatura que tenía en frente no parecía tener un cuerpo consistente. Parecía ser hecha de humo. Ignorando mi presencia a su lado, lloraba.

Un alarido insoportable le salió de la garganta. Un grito inhumano que me partió el corazón. ¡Tanto dolor! Había tanto dolor en esa alma. Nunca había encontrado tal desgarro en el corazón de un ser humano. No podía ver su rostro pero lo adivinaba deformado por el suplicio. Su cuerpo, escondido bajo una especie de abrigo grande, estaba tirado en el piso, doblado en dos, vencido por el sufrimiento.

Me quedé mudo, mirando, desolado, a esta creatura fantástica cuyo dolor me había llamado. ¿Quién era y por qué no lo podía reconocer? Empecé a echarme atrás a pasos lentos. Algo en esta creatura me molestaba. Mis sentidos me gritaban que me fuera, lejos y rápidamente. Empecé a darme la media vuelta cuando oí una voz, como un murmullo compasivo.

- Tranquilo. Ya va a pasar. No te preocupes. Voy a ocuparme de ti.

Me quede paralizado. No me atrevía a voltear la cabeza para mirar.

Había alguien más.

Alguien más con la creatura que parecía tratar de consolarla.

La voz seguía hablando, palabras reconfortantes. Y entre más él hablaba, más podía oír a la creatura lamentarse. Ahora su llanto cubría la voz y todos los sonidos que podía haber. Su sufrimiento parecía ser terrible e infinito.

Poco a poco sentí su dolor invadir mi corazón. Mis manos se pusieron a temblar. Mi corazón se puso a latir más fuerte. Empecé a asfixiarme al no poder respirar, mi respiración entrecortada por dolor. Sufría y lloraba con esta creatura sin saber la razón. Sus lágrimas me quemaban los ojos. Su padecimiento me destruía el corazón.

La voz seguía murmurando suavemente sin parar.

Me di la media vuelta. Quería comprender. Quería saber. ¿Quién era esta creatura? ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿Quién era esa voz que la consolaba?

Me di la media vuelta y me quede mudo, despavorido delante del terrible espectáculo que se ofrecía a mi vista.

No hay palabras para definir la sensación que se apodero de mí en este momento. La atrocidad de esta escena fue tal que sentí toda mi sangre helarse en mis venas.

¡El Demonio!

El Demonio estaba arrodillado a lado de la creatura, acariciándole tiernamente el cabello y murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Sus garras pasando en su cabellera y rozando su frente, dejando su marca en una entalladura de sangre. Bruscamente, su mirada soltó aquel cuerpo prostrado para venir a plantarse en mis ojos, y pude ver todas las llamas del infierno arder en sus pupilas. De susto, di unos pasos atrás y desvié la mirada.

Cuando encontré el valor de mirarlo de nuevo, el Demonio no se había movido. Seguía acariciando la cabellera de aquel desafortunado con un aire tranquilo. Me seguía mirando y vi diseñarse en su cara la más terrorífica sonrisa que jamás había visto. De un gesto, agarró a la creatura por el cabello y la obligo violentamente a levantar la cara. Sentí que mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo. El terror que resentí en ese segundo no tiene comparación. Tirado hacia tras por las garras del Demonio, descubrí horrorizado… ¡Mi propio rostro!

Distinguía claramente cada facción de mi propia cara frente a mí. Las huellas rojas dejadas por las lágrimas en las mejillas y en la frente por las garras de mi Maestro.

Paralizado por la sorpresa, tenía la impresión que el tiempo había parado su carrera. Un súbito silencio cayó como para cubrir la noche con un velo inquietante. La tierra entera se callaba, compasiva con el dolor. Hice un esfuerzo para calmarme y analizar la situación. Tomé una profunda respiración. No podía alejar aquella macabra imagen de mis ojos. Y por fin, después de unos minutos, acabe por comprender.

Tantos años sin verla. Los siglos pasando me habían hecho olvidarla. Pero aquí estaba, frente a mí… mí alma. ¡Mi alma!

Esta misma alma con la cual el demonio se había quedado en esa noche de mi primer renacimiento.

Poco a poco, un sentimiento de puro odio subió en todo mi ser. Esa creatura que me había dado tanta lastima, esos llantos que me rompían el corazón, esas lágrimas que me habían quemado los ojos… eran mías. ¿Cómo el Demonio podía jugar de esta manera con mi alma?

Sentí mis puños aprestarse de rabia, mis uñas penetrando en la carne con fuerza. No presté atención en la sangre que se escurría de mis palmas, todos mis sentidos enfocados en la aparición tirada de dolor en esta calle oscura. El demonio le seguía manteniendo la cabeza hacia tras, su sonrisa sanguinaria deformando su rostro.

- ¡Contempla! Un anticipo de tu futuro.

Le eche una mirada interrogativa. ¿Mi futuro?

Se puso a reír frente a mi aire perdido. Abandonó mi imagen para ponerse de pie. A medida que iba avanzando hacia mi dirección, su rostro iba cambiando. El rostro verdadero del Demonio no tenía nada harmonioso. Cada rasgo de su cara reflejaba la dureza de su alma, sus ojos no toleraban la menor piedad, su cabello estaba teñido con el color más oscuro y negro del universo, el color de su corazón. No se podía distinguir en aquel Señor de los sietes infiernos ni el más mínimo ápice de humanidad. Demonio hasta la punta de las garras.

Pero a medida iba que acercándose hacia mí, pude ver el negro de su cabello atenuarse en un castaño claro… los rasgos de su cara suavizarse…. las llamas de sus ojos cambiarse para transformarse en algo más dulce, como…ternura. La transformación iba operando poco a poco. Y es con el corazón adolorido que vi erguirse ante mi mirada: ¡la perfecta imagen de Gabriel!

La sonrisa, la mirada… todo era igual. Una perfecta reproducción. Hasta ese gesto… ese gesto tan tierno que solo él tenia cuando avanzaba la mano para acariciar mi mejilla, dejando su mano deslizar en mi cabello. Un gesto lleno de amor.

¡Cómo me gustaba cuando tenía ese gesto!... Solía cerrar los ojos y tomarle la mano para acentuar su contacto. Pero esta vez, tuve un movimiento de asco. De reflejo, basculé hacia tras.

¡Un engaño! El Demonio solo era una pura reproducción. Sentí la ira subir en mis venas.

El Maestro del Mal disfrazado en ángel… lo grotesco de la situación me hubiera podido hacer casi reír. El Demonio, hubiera podido imitar a mi amante a la perfección, que solo lograba ser una pálida replica ante mi corazón. No tenía nada de ese carisma, de aquella presencia llena de ternura que caracterizaba a mi amor. Lo sabía… lo sabía…

Pero aún así, el parecido era tal que no pude impedir a una tierna sonrisa nacer en mi cara. De nuevo, el simulacro de mi amante levanto la mano para acariciarme. Esta vez no me moví. No me quise mover. Me sonrió.

- Dime. ¿Cuéntame qué efecto hace encontrarse con su propia alma destruida por este estúpido sentimiento que le llaman Amor?

Hasta la voz era la misma.

De golpe, vi mi alma levantarse, como si fuera impulsada por su propia voluntad. Se levantó, se puso a correr y vino a arrojarse a los pies de aquella ilusión de Gabriel. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la mirada idólatra, y una sonrisa… tan maravillada. Parecía un niño frente a un regalo de navidad.

¡Feliz! Tan feliz. Completamente ciego y feliz. Lo vi abrazar las rodillas del Demonio, frotar tiernamente su cara contra sus piernas, tal como lo haría un perrito bien educado. Un perrito que tendría miedo que su amo lo abandone. Y vi al Demonio bajar la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, ajustándome en mi impresión de servilismo animal, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Lucia una chispa de triunfo en sus ojos, una chispa mala que cortaba violentamente en una cara tan angélica.

- Admira a lo que te voy a reducir.

Su voz era un murmullo. La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas, sentí mi corazón aprestarse en mi pecho.

¡Gabriel!

De pronto sentí un pánico invadirme.

¡Gabriel estaba en peligro! Lo podía sentir. Imágenes empezaron a venir a mi mente. Imágenes en las cuales podía ver a mi amante morir. Lo podía ver claramente. Estaba tirado sobre el piso. Su rostro habitualmente tan tranquilo estaba tintado de morado. Su boca se abría en un esfuerzo desesperado para tomar aire. Sus manos apretaban el tejido de un vestido. Sus ojos iban poco a poco perdiendo su brillo de vida…

- ¡Gabriel!

El grito me salió de la garganta haciéndome salir de aquel torpor en el cual me encontraba.

Frente a mí, el Demonio con rostro de ángel reía. Reía a carcajadas.

No esbozó el menor gesto para detenerme en cuanto empecé a darme la media vuelta para correr al rescate del Amor de mi vida. Iba a echarme a correr cuando, de repente, sentí algo detenerme.

Volteé la cabeza, persuadido de ver las garras del Demonio sobre mí. ¡Cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que era mi propia alma que, rechazando al Demonio de un gesto brusco, me había agarrado por el pantalón!

- ¡No vayas!

Su voz imploraba. Sus ojos eran una súplica.

¡Mi propia alma! Mi alma esclava, que el lapso de un instante, había encontrado el ánimo de rebelarse contra el Maestro para pararme. Para ayudarme. Para salvarme.

Pero todo eso, aquella noche, no lo vi. No lo comprendí. No lo quise comprender…

Solo me urgía correr al encuentro de mi ángel. Asegurarme que estaba a salvo en la casa donde lo había dejado. Mi única prioridad en este momento era verlo sentado en el piano como solía hacer cuando salía solo por la noche, tocando maravillosas sinfonías… y en vida. Mi única urgencia era hacer mentir aquellas terribles imágenes que había visto en mi mente. ¡Salvarlo! ¡Ponerlo al abrigo! No podía pensar en otra cosa, incapaz de reflexionar. Porque estas imágenes eran reales. Estaba seguro de éso. Un anticipo de en futuro cercano que el Demonio me había mandado a manera de advertencia.

Bruscamente me liberé de su mano y sin una mirada hacia tras me eché a correr, las carcajadas del Demonio acompañándome durante toda mi carrera.

Iba corriendo y, en mi espíritu, se entremezclaban miles imágenes: Gabriel agonizando y el Demonio riendo; Gabriel tocando piano con los ojos cerrados y el Demonio acariciando la cabellera de la creatura; Gabriel esperándome en casa y mi alma tratando de pararme. Tantas imágenes…

Mi sueño, mi dulce sueño se estaba acabando. Siempre supe que iba a tener un fin. Gabriel también lo sabía. Pero no así. No de esta manera. Poco importaba haber traicionado a mi Amo. Poco importaba haber fallado a mi deber de demonio. Mi ángel me había devuelto mi conciencia. Me había enseñado el Amor. Me había absuelto de mis crímenes pasados. Y me había liberado de esta crueldad que me había hecho famoso.

Tantas blasfemias que mi Maestro no podía dejar impunes.

¡No! No habíamos podido llegar al final del sueño. No lo iba a permitir. Iba a salvarle la vida, y eso aún si quería decir tener que combatir a mi Señor.

Seguía oyendo la risa del Demonio y en mi locura, podía ver su rostro, a veces verdadero, otras veces disfrazado, persiguiéndome por las calles. Y corría, huía como loco en la noche, más y más rápidamente. Tenía que llegar a toda prisa a casa. No podía quitar de mi mente esa imagen.

Gabriel estaba agonizando… ¡Rápido!

Gabriel me necesitaba… ¡Acelera!

Gabriel me llamaba… ¡Corre!

Corría con la adrenalina que uno puede encontrar en la urgencia. La mente asaltada de visiones macabras. Me dejaba dirigir por mis puros instintos, incapaz de tener un pensamiento coherente.

Parecía ser tal como un lobo herido que echa todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia su cubil para proteger a sus chiquitos, rezando para llegar antes del cazador. Porque el Demonio iba a tratar de llegar antes de mi, estaba seguro de eso.

Lo podía imaginar empujando la puerta de la casa, disfrazado con mi cuerpo. Sonriendo interiormente al ver a mi amante tirarse en sus brazos. Le murmuraría palabras tiernas, lo abrasaría… y le plantaría sus colmillos en la garganta.

Me volvía loco solo en imaginar semejante escena y aceleraba la velocidad.

¡Bien hecho!

Apenas estaba llegando a vista de la casa que pude distinguir la silueta del Demonio delante de la puerta una mano en el picaporte. Seguía disfrazado.

En cuanto lo vi, una rabia ciega se adueño de mí. Un sentimiento de puro odio se destilo en mi sangre y en un gesto desesperado, me tire sobre él. Todo mi cuerpo tendido hacia delante, el Demonio cayó de espaldas, demasiado sorprendido para defenderse. Aproveché para colocar mis manos alrededor de su garganta y apretar de todas mis fuerzas. No le di tiempo de liberarse. Seguía apretando con fuerza, con odio. Sentí sus manos agarrar el tejido de mi camisa y apreté más fuerte.

- No dañaras a mi ángel. No te permitiré hacerle el menor mal.

Perdido en mi locura, me había puesto a gritar.

A medida que su vida iba dejando su cuerpo, podía ver su cara teñirse de morado, su boca abrirse en un vano esfuerzo por respirar. No intentó golpearme. No intentó protestar. Su cara extrañamente serena frente a su destino: el de ser matado por su propia creatura. Sus ojos fueron poniéndose opacos conforme iba perdiendo su inmortalidad. Pero todo eso, no lo noté en el momento, perdido en mi locura mortífera. Es solo cuando me di cuenta que ya no se movía que afloje mi apretón.

El soplo corto, inclinado encima de mi adversario, contemplé con satisfacción su rostro muerto. Suspiré.

¡Libre!

Al fin estaba libre. Libre de vivir sin miedo para mí amante. Libre de amar a mí ángel.

¡Justicia estaba hecha!

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, mi corazón latiendo con violencia en mi pecho en conforme iba recuperando mis espíritus perdidos en la rabia ciega que se había apoderado de mí.

Seguía inclinado, mirando este rostro sin vida cuando oí detrás de mí una risa.

Volteé la cabeza lentamente. Detrás de una calle oscura, vi avanzar… al Demonio.

Aplaudía con las dos manos, visiblemente muy divertido.

Lo miré sin comprender.

El Demonio se presentaba ante mí sin ningún artificio, con su verdadero cuerpo. Pasaba mi mirada de ese cuerpo sin vida a la aparición del Demonio. Una, otra, y otra vez… hasta que todo el horror del plan diabólico me saltó en plena cara.

Si el Demonio se encontraba frente a mí, parado en esta calle adyacente, quería decir que…

- ¡Noooo!

Me quede paralizado del horror, la mirada fija en mis manos.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡No podía ser! De golpe comprendí.

¡Con mis propias manos había matado a mi ángel!

El Demonio había anticipado mi reacción. Sabía que me iba a precipitar a casa para salvar a mi amante. Sabía que me había preparado a verlo surgir de la calle con su mismo disfraz. Sabía que me esperaba ver a Gabriel sentado en su piano al abrigo en la casa, pero no en que esperara delante de la puerta, en la calle. Lo único que tuvo que hacer… fue dejar mi ímpetu tomar posesión de mi razón. Mi rabia era ciega… Tan ciega… que no supe hacer la diferencia.

Cuando el Demonio me dijo "Mataras a quien quieras", quería decir "a quien ames" y no supe comprender el doble sentido de esta frase a tiempo. Estas palabras eran una profecía que no supe escuchar.

Mi Maestro le tenía todo planificado desde el primer día…

Me incliné y me acosté sobre su cuerpo. Apreté a mi ángel en mis brazos. Lo estreché fuertemente… tan fuertemente. Le besé la frente, los ojos, los labios. Lloraba, incapaz de controlarme. Me puse a temblar con violencia, escondiendo mi cara en su cabellera. Lo abrasé con más fuerza. Como si estreñirlo contra mí hubiera podido retener la vida en su cuerpo. Como si le hubiera podido soplar un poco de mi inmortalidad a través de sus labios fríos. Como si frotarle los bazos con mis manos hubiera podido calentar su sangre helada…. Lo intente todo. Todo para devolverle la vida.

Parece inocente, parece naíf, parece tonto, pero el dolor tiene esta particularidad de hacer que uno intentaría hacer cualquiera cosa para salvar la vida del ser amado. ¿Por qué? No sé. Tal vez para no quedarse con la duda de no haberlo intentado todo. Para no dejar pasar una oportunidad, por infinita que sea, de sentir su corazón latir de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que salir de la casa justo en este momento? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a salvo el interior?

¿Qué habrá pasado justo antes de que yo llegue para que mi ángel se salga? No lo sabía. No lo quería saber. El resultado estaba aquí, justo aquí delante de mis ojos. Un cuerpo sin vida. El cuerpo del hombre que, por encima de todo, yo amaba desesperadamente.

Ni siquiera había tratado de defenderse. Aceptó su ineluctable destino con serenidad y calma.

¡Digno hasta el final!

Me pase horas arrullándolo tiernamente, llorando sobre su cuerpo sin vida, incapaz de soltarlo.

Lo besaba, llorando e implorando un perdón, que sabía que jamás iba a recibir. Lo amaba tanto y sin embargo, mis últimas palabras de amor que él había oído en vida, se las había gritado con rabia mientras mis manos le estaban quitando la vida…

….

Aquella noche, pude sentir la desesperanza de un alma destruida por el dolor. Pero no respondí a su llamada. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para aliviar su pena. Aquella noche, a medida en que mi corazón se iba transformando en piedra, a medida en que sus latidos se iban espaciándose hasta pararse para jamás volver a latir, oí a mi alma gritar un llamado a la muerte hasta el amanecer.

Erré durante años como un alma en pena, resignado a mi destino.

Pasaron los años pero se quedó el dolor, presente y cada día más fuerte. Resignado a ser lo que siempre fui: un juguete entre las manos de mi Señor.

Intente huir, trate salvarme de sus garras. En vano.

Las balas que la pistola tiraba en mi pecho o en mi sien quedaban sin efecto. La sangre que escurría de mis puños ni siquiera lograba debilitarme un poco. Traté de dejarme morir de hambre pero la locura mortífera siempre me alcanzaba. Fuera cual fuera lo que intentaba, mi Maestro siempre lograba salvarme. Y siempre con esta misma malvada sonrisa, siempre con esta misma frase: "Te dije que iba a ocuparme de ti. Tranquilo, no te dejaré morir.", tirada en plena cara con una falsa compasión.

Estoy condenado a vivir. Y vivir para siempre… Eternamente…

Ahora que he recordado y vivido de nuevo todo esto, me siento vacio… ¡tan vacio!, sentado en esta calle con los ojos perdidos en el cielo.

Desvío la mirada hacia aquella ventana. El joven sigue apoyado en el rincón. Sus bellos ojos relucen de melancolía.

¿Me habrás escuchado, Alma Desconocida? ¿Habrás vivido conmigo esta historia?

Mi historia es leyenda, tienes que creer en ella para que viva.

… No importa que no conozcas mi nombre, mi origen ni mi edad… No tienen importancia los rasgos de mi rostro o el color de mi piel o de mi cabello. Importa solo recordar una cosa…

Recuerda que es una historia de amor entre un demonio y un ángel.

Recuerda este amor profundo entre dos hombres que todo separaba.

Recuerda que había una vez… ¡Gabriel!... Solo una vez…

Mi corazón dejó de latir en esta noche funesta.; murió al mismo tiempo que mi amante, él también, lo asesiné con mis propias manos. Y es mejor así. Si ya no puedo amarlo a él, entonces un corazón no me sirve de nada.

Levanto de nuevo los ojos hacia el cielo y puedo ver que la noche ya está por acabarse. Llegó el fin de mi reino, el sol no va a tardar en salir.

Una sonrisa melancólica se estira en mis labios. El sol es la única cosa que no he intentado. El sol es el único poder más fuerte que la crueldad de mi Señor. Pero nunca encontré el valor de exponerme a la liberación de sus llamas. Sé que sería una agonía terrible y muy lenta.

¿Y después que pasaría?

Los infiernos no pueden dañarme más. No me quedaría libre. Mi Amo es el Maestro de los Infiernos, aún así no podría escaparle. Este es mi destino. Y ni la vida, ni la muerte tienen el poder de cambiarlo. Uno madurece mucho en siglos de vida y el esclavo aprende a hacer todo para complacer a su amo.

Esclavo estoy, esclavo me quedaré.

Porque un día, un día que yo todavía era libre, el Demonio me tiró mi propia negrura en plena cara, me sonrió, y me dijo "Vamos a jugar". Porque yo jugué durante un par de minutos…

Porque mi Maestro, él, hace siglos que sigue jugando… y le tengo que seguir el juego. Por las buenas o por las malas…

Aún me queda una cosa por hacer…

Me levanto lentamente.

…¡Lo siento tanto!...

Pero tú sabes que no tengo elección. Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo de otra manera. Tú sabes que no soy libre.

Oíste mi historia y la comprendiste. Sabes que te voy a liberar. Sabes que yo voy a seguir prisionero.

Penetraré en tu cuarto y al fin estaremos uno frente al otro. Me veras avanzarme hacia ti sin hacer el menor movimiento para huir lejos de mí. Seguiré avanzando… me avanzaré tan cerca que podré poner mi mano en tu hombro. Suavemente, te besaré la frente y cerraras los ojos.

¡Te voy a matar… lo sabes!

Pero antes, para ti, para agradecerte, quiero hacer algo que hice solamente una vez en el pasado. ¿Por qué? Porque fueron tus ojos que me permitieron recordar que un día, hace ya muchos años, dejé de ser demonio para convertirme en un hombre, un hombre enamorado… y así me quede, aún sin corazón. Por todo esto, quiero hacer una segunda excepción.

Abro la puerta. Te veo parado delante de tu ventana. Me estas esperando.

Una tierna sonrisa nace en mis labios cuando cruzo tu mirada.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Fin -


End file.
